


TMNT one shots and preferences

by anerdnamedalex



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anerdnamedalex/pseuds/anerdnamedalex
Summary: the reader tries to help the Blue leader open his mind





	1. Chapter 1

A bunch of one shots dedicated to the four crime fighting heroes in a half shell! Open to requests


	2. Meditation (Leo x Reader) Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reader tries to help the Blue leader open his mind

You sat in silence with your turtle boyfriend meditating next to you. Your legs were starting to go numb from sitting crosslegged for so long, and you shifted, causing a slight sound. Leonardo's face twitched, showing that he was vaguely annoyed. You had often asked him what he thought about when he sat in silence for hours like this, he would smirk and reply _"Love and Peace"_ You shifted again and Leo opened his eyes. 

"Look, (Y/N)," He reprimanded gently "If you aren't feeling it, you could go train with Mikey." He offered and you sighed, stretching out. You slowly crawled over to where he was sitting. The serene setting of the meditation room Leo had chosen made it so you could hear everything, including the hitch in his breath. Leo's favorite position was definitely you on your hands and knees. 

"What were you meditating about?" You asked him, moving your lips towards his delicate neck skin, your hot breath making him gulp. 

"Oh you know, peace and love." He whispered hoarsely. 

"Peace and love." You muttered back, leaning into his neck and nipping his skin gently, making him gasp. You pushed your waist down, and thrust your ass into the air, Leo's half lidded eyes saw this, and unable to contain himself, he grabbed your waist roughly, pulling you onto him. 

"Mmmm careful Leo." You muttered into his mouth and his fingers pawed over your chest, you threw your head back in pleasure as he teased your sensitive skin. "Better not let Splinter catch you and I necking in here." You laughed and to his surprise Leo laughed, sending vibrations through your body. 

"He won't mind." Leo chirped, pulling your shirt up and over your head. You smirked as he gently laid you down, your half naked body exposed to him. He pressed kisses to your neck, hovering over you he gently made his way down. Leo was obsessed with the way your skin looked, and never tried to leave hickeys on your perfect body. He stopped at the waistband of your pants. "Is this okay?" He asked you and you nodded. 

"Yes, please." You groaned, lifting your hips off the ground so he could wiggle your pants over your legs. He tugged your underwear down with them, and you gasped at the coolness between your legs. Leo smirked as he ran a giant finger around the soft skin of your inner thighs. You sighed and laid back, relaxed. 

"Empty your mind." Leo whispered in your ear. "Just focus on your breathing, this is step one of meditation." He commanded, and you obeyed. Counting your breaths in and out as Leo trailed steady circles around your inner thigh. "Now, focus on just one sensation." He whispered after a few minutes of your steady breathing. It was hard to ignore the heafty weight of Leo on top of you, the musky scent filling your nostrils, but when Leo placed one of his fingers inside you, it was all you could do not to focus on that one thing. 

"Focus on your breathing, keep the steady breaths." Leo commanded, demonstrating how you should be breathing. You nodded and followed his breaths, closing your eyes you focused just on the finger inside of you, moving and stroking, your breathing remained steady, although your heart was racing, and you felt a coil in your stomach, hot and ready to snap, you arched your back and bucked your hips into his hand, hitting your g-spot, you cried out and tried to buck again, as he was keeping a tantalizingly slow pace, but he ruthlessly pulled out of you, making you gasp at the lack of contact. You were so close, so so close, your hand trailed down your body, but Leo roughly pulled it away, giving you a smirk. 

"Denial is what kept the Buddha meditating for so long." Leo commented, returning to his mediation position and you huffed. 

"Seriously?" You asked, leaning up on your elbows, and he opened one eye and nodded, solemnly closing his eye and keeping still. You grabbed your clothes and started getting redressed. 

"You'd better think long and hard about Love and Peace Leo, and how you're gonna make this up to me." You growled and he kept a solemn pose, but you swore you could see a smirk pulling on his lips. 

 


End file.
